


Five Times the Rangers Morphed into Something More

by marvmorg



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: The five Rangers realize that maybe being with each other is exactly what they need, and want. Or The Five Times the Rangers realized they all loved each other and the one time they showed it.





	1. Trini

It was a cold dark evening. After Rita had come into her house and attacked her, she was plagued by nightmares. So instead of dealing with them, Trini no longer slept at home, instead sleeping through classes and detention. During the night Trini was exhausted, but powered through, going for runs or doing yoga on the mine top. Try as hard as Trini may to hide her exhaustion, the other Rangers began to become aware that something was up. Billy of course was the first to notice and pinpoint the problem. Billy cornered her one day, and rambled on about how sleep affects the body before sliding over some over the counter sleep aids. He smiled at her, even when she rushed to beg him not to let the other Rangers know; that she could handle herself. Billy agreed, just as Zach came up, slinging his arm over Trini’s shoulders. “Trini can handle what on her own?” he teased, pressing her for their conversation as Billy veered away quickly from the two. “Oh it’s nothing really. Trust me.” Trini could see that this response did nothing to hinder the side glance Zach was giving her. He looked like a man on a mission; ready to solve the crime. So it came as no surprise when Zach slid up next to her that night during yoga. He just sat there and watched the sun rising, and Trini’s warrior pose, until they had school. They didn’t exchange any words but the silence said enough. 

The next day at school, Trini was exhausted beyond anything else. She had attempted to sleep that night, only to lie awake feeling worse than before. She opened her locker, ready to toss her bag in there but paused. Sitting on the top shelf of her locker was a box of herbal sleep tea, and a yellow mug. Trini smiled softly, knowing exactly who had put that there, reminding herself to thank him later. It was at that moment that Kim decided to waltz over, greeting Trini brightly. “Whatcha got there Trini? Gifts from a secret admirer?” Trini panicked as Kim grabbed the tea and mug to see for herself. Kim’s brow furrowed and she looked sideways at Trini before the smile was back and Kim return back. Trini quickly grabbed the stuff from Kim and tossed them back into her locker, careful of the mug. Kim by this time had presumably wandered off to go find Jason and Billy, as they shared first period together. She grabbed her books and wandered off to class. 

It wasn’t until during fifth period that she heard from the Rangers. The group chat lit up, Jason saying there was a last minute Ranger meeting after school. Trini saw the message and sighed knowing that she would have to think of an excuse not to go. But by the end of the day, Trini had no excuses to not to go so she found herself walking towards Jason’s house after school. She reached his house and knocked on the door. There was a large thumping sound followed by the inevitable voice of Jason. The door opened revealing said Ranger. He motioned for her to follow in after him. “Take your shoes off, and don’t worry my parents are out for the night.” Trini dropped her bag and took her shoes off, placing them on the mat before shuffling in after Jason. When she reached the living room though she was shocked. In the middle of the room was a large pillow fort and massive lump of blankets, each containing the other Rangers. She swirled around to face Jason. He raised his hands up,” Trini we figured out that you haven’t been sleeping the greatest, so we thought that maybe movie night surrounded by us would help with that.” and in a much softer tone he spoke only to her: “And you can tell us anything Trini. We are family, and you are not a burden.” Trini almost cried at the words, hugging Jason tightly before running and jumping on the others. It was that night, surrounded by her Ranger family that Trini finally got some sleep.


	2. Billy

Friends were never really something that Billy was good at. He never really knew how express himself correctly so people ridiculed and targeted him. The bully had never gotten too bad, the generic teasing, shoving and wedgies. It hadn’t escalated to actual violence until high school. It was there where the kid with the hell fire coloured head, became his own personal hell. The kid picked on him 24/7, never minding his autism. Wesley was the meanest person he had ever met. Wesley of course only got worse after being knocked out cold by trying to headbutt Billy.   
And because Billy had sworn to never use his powers for gain, he merely had to put up with him and his antics. 

It was a usual day at school for the Rangers, they were all hanging out at lunchtime outside on the picnic tables, ignoring the stares of the other students. They knew that their group contradicted social norms, but the staring was probably because Zack had started showing up to school again. Billy was half working on school and half listening to the others make plans for after school. They had all decided funnily enough, to go to the Krispy Kreme. Kimberly thought it was like their own little inside joke; them vs the world kinda thing. Everyone agreed except Billy, who had stopped listening in and was focused on work. “Billy!” Jason called. He looked up startled. “What..?” he answered. “Wanna go to the Krispy Kreme after school?” “Sure..” “Great! I’ll meet you out front of school when the bell rings.” “I have gym last but I will be there as soon as I get changed...unless that is too long then I guess I can stay in my gym clothes, but it’s kind of cold out and-” “Billy, calm down buddy. It’s okay, I know you have gym. Just meet me out front whenever you’re done.” Billy nodded his head, before ducking back down to complete his work. The other Rangers just smiled and everyone left to go to whatever they had next, Trini and Kim to Biology, Zack to World Issues, and Jason and Billy to Trigonometry. 

As Jason and himself walked towards Trig, he spotted Wesley leaning against his locker, a smug look on his face. Billy looked over at Jason who was death glaring Wesley, a silent promise of what was to come if he didn’t move. It took them coming up almost into Wesley’s face for him to move, not before whispering directly into Billy’s ear in a tone that Jason wouldn’t be able to detect. “I will end you Cranston. Mark my words. Your boyfriend here can’t protect you forever.” And with that he slinked away into the crowds of people. “God I hate that kid.” Jason said rolling his eyes. “If he gives you anymore trouble, either punch him or let me know so I can.” He said with a sigh then a smile. Billy just looked the other way, a smile creeping up on his face. Jason just pushed at his shoulder and directed him towards Biology. 

After Biology Billy and Jason parted ways, Jason had English last period. Billy hesitantly made his way to his locker to grab his things, no Wesley in sight. This made him extremely nervous. Gym progressed on without any hitches, the class playing dodge ball for half and basketball the other half. Billy fun now in Gym because his new powers helped him to keep up for once. After class, he quickly jogged over the locker rooms to get changed before their group hangout. The lockers were empty - or so he thought. As Billy had just gotten his shirt over his head, the first punch struck him in the ribs. The next one landed in his solar plexus, the wind knocked completely out of him as he struggled against his attackers. He fell down, hard, onto the cold tiled floors. The next fist Billy saw coming out of the corner of his eye, ducking to avoid it. As he moved, a foot stomped down onto his throat, completely cutting off his air supply. Wesley’s face swam into focus, and Billy’s self preservation skills kicked in. He barely repressed morphing into his Ranger form, but grabbed the ankle on his throat, throwing him into the guy beside him. He gasped for air before jumping up and punching the other guy beside him in the face. All three guys were down, and Billy went to turn around and finish getting dressed, but one of them had gotten back up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a knife, running towards Billy and aiming for his side. Billy sidestepped the guy, tripping him as he ran. The guy’s knife flew out of his hand as he fell flat on his face. Billy kicked the knife away and looked at the other two who had shocked looks on their faces. Billy merely looked at the three of them and politely asked them to leave. “I’m trying to get dressed so I can go hangout with my friends guys…” The three boys left opening the door to see Jason just about to enter. The three ran off into the halls, the one boy’s knife long forgotten. Jason rushed to Billy’s side. The latter was just finishing putting on his shirt. “Billy! Are you okay?” Jason asked rushed and worriedly. “I don’t think that they’ll bother me anymore.” Jason just looked at him and let out a laugh. “What am I going to do with you Billy.” he said shaking his head. Billy just smiled and moved towards the door.

And Billy was right, the boys, Including Wesley, never did bother him again. Once again Billy was famous for beating up the school’s bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm from Canada so I'm not quite sure how the school day differs between our systems. Let me know if I'm too far off though :)


End file.
